


Простая магия

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe — Hogwarts, Ben is Gryffindor, Dueling, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hints of Fluff, Priori Incantatem, Rey is Ravenclaw, Rey needs a hug (but gets a gift), Soft Ben Solo, Transfiguration, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Кто-то видел, как Рей Ниима плачет из-за письма из дома — а иначе как объяснить появление прекрасного подарка прямо из воздуха? Но кто это сделал? Уж точно не гриффиндорец Соло.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Простая магия

Он возник перед ней прямо из воздуха за считанные секунды. Сквозь слезы Рей наблюдала, как сверкающие тонкие нити магии заплетаются в спирали и сложные узоры, формируя стебель, затем очертания острых ярко-зеленых листьев и наконец белоснежные лепестки цветка.

Это была настоящая, источающая нежный запах лилия, маленькая и прекрасная. Рей видела такие в саду по соседству с ее домом в Англии.

Цветок лег в ее протянутую ладонь, мягкий, как шелк. Пальцы обхватили тонкий блестящий стебель, и Рей восхищенно улыбнулась, разглядывая бордовую пыльцу в окружении лепестков. Это было очень мощное колдовство, уровня Ж.А.Б.А., а то и выше.

Быстро вытерев мокрые покрасневшие щеки, она вытянула шею и огляделась. Сейчас на пятом этаже не было ни людей, ни призраков, лестница слева от нее тоже пустовала. Она вела на галерею, по которой прогуливались несколько студентов, но они не могли бы увидеть съежившуюся за колонной Рей. Спустя несколько мгновений вслед за ними быстро прошел молодой человек в гриффиндорской мантии, на ходу убиравший в сумку нечто, напоминавшее серебристое покрывало. Его легко было узнать по густым темным волосам и широким плечам. Бен Соло. 

Рей поспешно отпрянула, прячась от однокурсника, и покрутила в пальцах лилию. Удивительно, но она знала о нем практически все, хотя за семь лет они едва ли обменялись парой слов. Его дядя написал один из учебников по травологии, который можно было найти лишь в Особой секции, мать занимала высокий пост в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка, а отец раньше выступал за сборную Великобритании по квиддичу, а теперь был тренером. Бен и сам отлично летал, но, к радости всех, кроме гриффиндорских спортсменов, отказался проходить отбор в факультетскую сборную и все время проводил за книгами. Однокурсницы Рей из Когтеврана часто шутили, что именно в библиотеке он отыскал заклинание, благодаря которому его волосы всегда были уложены аккуратными волнами. Рей и сама очень любила библиотеку, где было тихо и спокойно и никто не бросал любопытные взгляды на грязные конверты, приходившие ей из дома. 

Прозвенел звонок. Рей тихо выругалась и, быстро сотворив для лилии защитное заклинание, спрятала ее в сумку и побежала вниз, на урок по Защите от Темных искусств. Она надеялась, что слезы успеют высохнуть. 

В письмах от ее магловской семьи всегда было одно и то же — жалобы и упреки. Сегодня мать ругалась на отца Рей, который умудрился в очередной раз поссориться с тестем, и проклинала дочь за то, что ее нет рядом, когда она так нужна. 

«…Не могу поверить, что идиотская школа для одаренных детей может быть важнее собственной семьи. Предательница. Я жалею, что согласилась отправить тебя в Шотландию». 

Рей привыкла к подобным (пьяным) упрекам, но не знала, сколько еще выдержит. Плакала она не только от усталости, но и от облегчения: сейчас октябрь, еще несколько месяцев — и она сможет навсегда остаться в волшебном мире и стать целителем, как мечтала всю жизнь. 

Она бежала со всех ног, но все равно сильно опоздала — лестницы в Хогвартсе любили пошутить. 

При ее появлении профессор Андор недовольно щелкнул языком.

— В этом году вам предстоит Ж.А.Б.А., мисс Ниима, и я жду от вас серьезного отношения к занятиям. Несмотря на все прежние заслуги…

— Простите, профессор! — выдохнула Рей, пробираясь на свое место рядом с Роуз Тико. 

Хотя этот предмет был не самым важным для подготовки к обучению на целителя, Рей уделяла ему много времени. Дело было не в когтевранском перфекционизме; все детство она чувствовала себя уязвимой и не хотела в будущем оказаться в подобном положении. 

Профессор Андор решил не затягивать и в самом начале года заставил семикурсников отрабатывать защитные и боевые заклинания на практике. 

— Разбейтесь на пары.

Рей повернулась к Роуз, но подруга с извиняющейся улыбкой кивнула в сторону Кайдел Конникс. Их общий друг Финн уже ухмылялся Джанне Калриссиан, а гриффиндорец По Дэмерон галантно поцеловал руку красавице Зори Блисс. Должно быть, все уже сделали свой выбор в самом начале урока. 

— Мисс Ниима, — позвал учитель. 

Рей оцепенела: в напарники ей достался Бен Соло. Он тоже выглядел не слишком довольным — по правде говоря, он был мрачнее тучи с тех пор, как его друзья из Гриффиндора и Слизерина, называвшие себя Рыцарями Рен, уехали учиться в Дурмстранг. Незадолго до начала летних каникул они оказались втянуты в какую-то мрачную историю, связанную с заклинанием для разделения души. 

Костяшки его пальцев опять были содраны в кровь. Еще на шестом курсе Рей, помогавшая мадам Калонии после уроков, уже наносила на них мазь в больничном крыле — сама целительница в тот момент отсутствовала. Рей никому об этом не рассказала, а он, морщась от боли, тогда ограничился тихим «спасибо». С одной стороны, после отъезда друзей у Бена должно было появиться больше времени для подготовки к поступлению на курсы мракоборцев. С другой, подумала Рей, ему, должно быть, было одиноко. Вряд ли знаменитые родители часто баловали его вниманием на каникулах.

Бен был очень сильным волшебником — уже в тринадцать лет на занятиях по древним рунам он овладел сложной Алдераанской каллиграфией, — но и Рей не отставала. В четырнадцать она уже превращала свисток в часы, которые регулярно принимались наигрывать песни Queen (к радости маглорожденных и недоумению волшебников). 

По очереди создавая магические щиты, Рей и Бен посылали друг в друга невербальные Жалящие заклинания, заклятия Конфундус и Чары Помех, Веселящие и Оглушающие. Они кружили вокруг друг друга, словно в танце. Рей отличалась скоростью, Бен — грацией движений. В конце концов обоим наскучило защищаться.

— Экспеллиармус!

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Красный и белый лучи встретились в воздухе и вспыхнули золотом, подобно сверхновой. Рей зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, увидела, что их с Беном окружила сияющая паутина, сотканная будто из звездной пыли и издававшая мелодичный звон. Поверх бусин, похожих на сверкающие жемчужины на цепочке, в которую соединились их заклинания, она видела удивленные глаза Бена. Их взгляды встретились, и он многозначительно приподнял подбородок. Значит, тоже узнал Приори Инкантатем. Значит…

Рей вспомнила, как, продавая ей палочку перед первым курсом, удивился мистер Олливандер: несколько минут назад из его магазина вышел мальчик, унесший с собой вторую частичку сердца дракона, жила которого была внутри палочки Рей. Эти волшебные палочки были «сестрами», и она гадала, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь и что случится, если это произойдет в бою. 

Все вокруг прекратили драться и уставились на них с открытыми ртами.

— Невероятно! — донесся издалека голос профессора Андора, чей мутный силуэт замер за пределами золотой паутины. — Вы абсолютно равны по силе! 

Это была правда: сияющие жемчужины не двигались с места. Бен приподнял брови, и они заскользили в сторону Рей. Та наморщила нос от усилий и мысленно заставила их замедлить ход, а затем отправила обратно, но Бен уже был наготове. Они не уступали друг другу, а жемчужины дрожали все сильнее. Выбившиеся из трех пучков волосы Рей липли к щекам. Бен тяжело дышал, но не опускал палочку. Их ноги почти оторвались от земли, воздух в классе начал потрескивать. 

— Мистер Соло! Мисс Ниима! Прекращайте! — прогремел учитель. 

Бен и Рей оценивающе посмотрели друг на друга: кто первый? 

Внезапно на лице Бена появилась слабая улыбка, и Рей невольно отметила, что так он выглядел гораздо симпатичнее. Мотнув головой, словно смирившись с поражением, он ослабил атаку. Выдохнув от облегчения, Рей наблюдала, как жемчужины, уменьшившиеся до размеров настоящих, одна за другой вливались в кончик его волшебной палочки с двумя отростками у рукояти — словно у настоящего меча. 

Их окружили призраки его недавних заклинаний. Конверт, который пожирало пламя. Вспыхивающие в воздухе искры. Перелистывающая сама себя книга. Но глаза Рей были прикованы к сияющему в воздухе силуэту маленькой лилии, такой же, как сейчас лежала в ее сумке, и к которой не мог иметь никакого отношения хмурый гриффиндорец с разбитыми костяшками. Она раскрыла рот, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Жар на щеках появился уж точно не из-за поединка. 

Его не было в том коридоре, где она сидела, прижавшись к оконному стеклу и заливая слезами письмо из дома, куда никогда не хотела возвращаться. Как он мог незаметно наколдовать для нее лилию? И зачем? 

Взгляд Бена не отрывался от ее лица и был полон тревоги. К своему удивлению, Рей почувствовала, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Она покачала головой, делая вид, что забавляется увиденным — гриффиндорец решил сдаться?! — но смотрела на него со всей серьезностью. 

Остаток урока прошел как в тумане, сквозь который просачивались изумленные шепотки семикурсников, своими глазами увидевших необычную форму Приори Инкантатем. Бен и Рей подчеркнуто не смотрели друг на друга, но, собирая вещи, она чувствовала на себе его взгляд. 

Все отправились на обед, кроме Бена — тот прислонился к стене и рылся в сумке с крайне сосредоточенным видом. Рей подошла к нему, держа у груди лилию; он поднял голову. Поймав солнечный свет, карие глаза окрасились золотом, а в ее зеленых блеснули искры. Словно унося с собой частичку волшебной сияющей паутины, вместе они направились в другую сторону от Большого зала.

Было важно, не откладывая, обсудить необыкновенную связь их волшебных палочек и поделиться мыслями, какие мощные заклинания можно было бы сотворить, объединив силы.

Разумеется, если на это останется время.


End file.
